Tank/Gallery
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts Pet Project Opalescence sitting on a velvet pillow SS7.png Tank lying on a velvet pillow SS7.png Angel sitting on a velvet pillow SS7.png Mane Six playing with their pets SS7.png Rainbow Dash feeding leaves to Tank SS7.png Rainbow Dash having fun with Tank SS7.png Mane Six's pets pose for their photo SS7.png Mane Seven's pets in a camera shot SS7.png Ray rejoining the Mane Six's pets SS7.png Mane Seven's pets pose for their photo SS7.png Photograph of the Mane Seven's pets SS7.png Leaping Off the Page Rainbow Dash lounging in her bedroom SS12.png Rainbow Dash starts reading Daring Do SS12.png Rainbow Dash reading Daring Do in her room SS12.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together Aww... Baby Turtles Rainbow Dash holding Tank EGDS14.png Rainbow Dash "maybe he could help us" EGDS14.png Fluttershy thinking about Rainbow's idea EGDS14.png Fluttershy "that's not exactly the same" EGDS14.png Fluttershy "it's worth a try!" EGDS14.png Fluttershy setting Tank down on the sand EGDS14.png Fluttershy and Rainbow standing over Tank EGDS14.png Fluttershy and friends watching Tank EGDS14.png Fluttershy and friends watch Tank as time passes EGDS14.png Fluttershy and friends still watching Tank EGDS14.png Rainbow Dash picking up Tank EGDS14.png Tank looking for the baby turtles EGDS14.png Tank pointing at the baby turtles EGDS14.png Fluttershy and friends find the baby turtles EGDS14.png Fluttershy and friends going "awww" EGDS14.png Fluttershy and friends meet the baby turtles EGDS14.png Fluttershy worried about the baby turtles EGDS14.png Rainbow Dash approaches the baby turtles EGDS14.png Rainbow Dash "clear a path for them" EGDS14.png Tank leading the baby turtles to the water EGDS14.png Baby turtles imprinting on Tank EGDS14.png Fluttershy and friends proud of Tank EGDS14.png Baby turtles hugging Tank EGDS14.png Tank successfully leads turtles to the ocean EGDS14.png Tank bids the baby turtles a tearful farewell EGDS14.png Iris out on Tank EGDS14.png The Craft of Cookies Pinkie Pie starting her cooking show EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie "The Craft of Cookies" EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie "in just one class" EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie pointing at the camera EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie "become a certified" EGDS30.png Tank smiling wide at the camera EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie "let's get started" EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie and Tank smile at each other EGDS30.png Pinkie putting ingredients on the table EGDS30.png Tank smiling at the ingredients EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie gathers ingredients together EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie explaining step two EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie picking up cup of sugar EGDS30.png Pinkie adds teaspoon of vanilla extract EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie adding a pinch of salt EGDS30.png Tank smiling at the mixing bowl EGDS30.png Tank getting picked up off the table EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie holding up Tank EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie "two Tank kisses!" EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie kissing Tank EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie's love turns into cookie mix EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie tasting the cookie mix EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie licking her lips EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie "cotton candy!" EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie "this is taaaaaasty!" EGDS30.png Tank smiling at the chocolate chips EGDS30.png Pinkie sets chocolate bowl next to Tank EGDS30.png Tank watches Pinkie eat chocolate chips EGDS30.png Tank inches closer to chocolate chips EGDS30.png Pinkie takes big handful of chocolate EGDS30.png Pinkie realizing she's eating all the chips EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie eats one more chocolate chip EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie starting to feel queasy EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie feeling a little sick EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie with an upset stomach EGDS30.png Tank trying to eat some chocolate EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie picks up chocolate chip bowl EGDS30.png Tank sad he didn't get any chocolate EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie waits for the cookies to bake EGDS30.png Pinkie takes out cupcake while waiting EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie about to eat the cupcake EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie hears the oven timer EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie excitedly tosses the cupcake EGDS30.png Tank with a cupcake on his shell EGDS30.png Tank trying to eat the cupcake EGDS30.png Tank looking even more sad EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie about to pour sprinkles EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie pours sprinkles on cookies EGDS30.png Pinkie, Tank, and Gummy in messy kitchen EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie holding Tank and cookie EGDS30.png Pinkie Pie feeding a cookie to Tank EGDS30.png Iris out on Tank eating Pinkie's cookies EGDS30.png Sic Skateboard Tank appears in the sun EGDS32.png Tank starting to sweat EGDS32.png Rainbow extends high-five to Tank EGDS32.png Tank high-fives Rainbow Dash EGDS32.png Tank ready to skateboard EGDS32.png Tank about to push forward EGDS32.png Tank pushing forward on his board EGDS32.png Tank shuts his eyes closed EGDS32.png Tank riding the ramp downward EGDS32.png Tank skateboards off a ramp EGDS32.png Kids unimpressed with Tank's trick EGDS32.png Rainbow Dash shouts "awesome!" EGDS32.png Skating kids cheering for Tank EGDS32.png Rainbow Dash picks up Tank EGDS32.png Rainbow Dash "sick special effects" EGDS32.png Rainbow Dash winking at Tank EGDS32.png Tank looks determined in the sun EGDS32.png Tank skating with determination EGDS32.png Overhead view of Tank skateboarding EGDS32.png First-person view of Tank skating EGDS32.png Fire special effect behind Tank's board EGDS32.png Rainbow Dash holds up Tank's board EGDS32.png Tank skating down another ramp EGDS32.png Tank victorious with special effects EGDS32.png Category:Character gallery pages